fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Razella Gray
History He always knew he was different. From the earliest he could remember, Razel Gray spent the majority of his young life feeling like he didn't quite belong amongst the Aasimar who had adopted him into their community. While they were welcoming enough, training him and teaching him their way of life, it was the small subtleties he picked up on that reminded him almost daily that he was never truly one of them. A young boy's mind wanders, and as he grew amongst these men and women, sons and daughters of the celestials, he began to search for the answers he needed. An easy task for most, surely. Though, Razel had been blind since birth. Simply things weren't always so simple. So many questions plagued his thoughts, how a human came to live within a village strictly Aasimar in the lands of the Garund nation? Why he had never known the pleasures of sight, of colors? Had he done something wrong, or perhaps his very birth was some sort of slight to some God or Goddess? Answers did not come, and Razel began to retreat from the world. Each year passing, only more questions than answers, and he began to even pretend to be others. To be people of purpose, and sustenance. He found he actually prefered to be a she, ''letting his hair grow longer, styling it with braids, wearing soft and comfortable clothing. ''She pretended to be a woman, but what started as a game, began to feel more natural, more right. During this time, she had continued her training, which had always been a strict regiment of techniques for combatting undead creatures, learning the many types and species from specially made braille imprinted books, and always giving thanks to Pharasma. A name she heard overly much during her life. By this time, she had started to go by the name Razella, and many of the Aasimar she lived amongst did not approve of her decision. She embraced this new life, and was sure this is who she wished to be, yet those around her simply did not understand, some even growing hostile towards her. She felt like no matter who she was, or who she wished to be, she would never be accepted in this world. One night, she stood upon a cliffside, her sightless eyes staring out over a dark, churning ocean. It's crashing waves overwhelming her sensitive ears, the salty breeze lashing at her body. Oh, how easy it would be, to just lean forward, and be forgotten... A cool hand rested on her shoulder, and she immediately was filled for a moment with a brilliant, wonderful feeling. It radiated from her very core, and tingled straight to her fingertips. When she turned to face the being behind her, her eyes could see for the first time. Staring upon the ashen-skinned, beautiful face of an elderly Garundi woman, who's hand clasped her cheek, the other baring a hourglass filled with red sand. She was overwhelmed by the colors of her garb, as her now glowing, white eyes fixed upon a matching pair looking right back at her. The hand raised, and traced a symbol upon Razella's forehead, then identified herself as Pharasma, the Gray Lady. The Mother of Souls. She explained that Razella was actually one of her born daughters. When questioned why a daughter of a Goddess would be born blind, Pharasma simply responded that she had prepared her for the hard life she was destined to live. That as her daughter, Razella was expected to travel out into the world to destroy those who would pervert the natural cycle of life and death, as well to lay to rest those given the curse of undeath against their will. That sight was not needed when the concepts of death and undeath are so black and white. It was a wonderful feeling to know that she finally had a purpose. Moreso, she had such her entire life. That she'd been being prepped to a task that could impact the world, and that she was the daughter of a Goddess! Pharasma took the sight away from her once again, speaking of her need of her daughter. That far away, in a land known as The Reach, a Dark God had began a campaign across the world, amassing armies of undead and horrible abberations. She was needed to join the fight, and now that the heroes of that world had destroyed Oedan's Basalt Pillar, she was free to move her to where she was most needed. Given a choice, Pharasma told Razella to meet her upon that very cliff the next night if she was ready to embrace her destiny. Alone she stood upon that cliff the next night, packed and ready to go. Her sightless eyes looking out into the darkness as she felt her entire body engulfed in a brilliant, divine light. Arriving in Fiend's Reach To be able to operate within the Reach, she decided to create an alias. She came to Fiend's Reach as Razella Gray, the blind and unassuming woman. However, in her pack was a mask and a set of clothing, for her to assume an identity she would call Undeath's Lullaby. No one need know her divine origin just yet, when infact such information could be her undoing once Scarecrow knew who she was. Amongst her friends she would be Razella, but amongst her fellow heroes, she will be the Lullaby. She would strike out amongst the lands, culling the undead, giving them eternal sleep. Laying their souls to rest and returning them to the natural order of the cycle. She'd seek out allies who agreed with her cause, and with them bring The Reach to a more stable, balanced state. But first, she'd do what any good adventurer does. She'd head to Douglas' Tavern, and get herself a drink while gathering some information about the current events unfolding within Fiend's Reach and the surrounding settlements. Appearance Razella stands at five feet and nine inches tall, with a healthy shape to her body. Not particularly strong, she is athletic and deft with her hands, despite her milky white, unseeing eyes. She has long, platinum blonde hair usually in braided style, with metal adornments throughout. Her ears are pierced, as well as two small metal studs within the flesh between her chin and her lower lip. She is hardly ever seen without an elegant cane of blue and white, with golden decoration and capped with a brilliant blue-green agate upon the cap. She uses this to help her get around the settlement, tapping it in front of her where-so-ever she goes. Personality She is fairly easy to get along with, and can appreciate good humor. However, one thing she will not budge on is her outlook on the Undead. It can quickly turn her mood to a sour one, drawing her into heated debate like the flick of a switch. As Undead's Lullaby, however, she is quiet and withdrawn from those around her. She cooperates to achieve an end, but does little to actively try and stoke comraderie or friendships when wearing the mask. Relationships None so far. But, she only just arrived. Aspirations She only has one ultimate goal. To bring the end of Scarecrow, and to bring back perfect balance to The Reach. Category:Character